


Blackmail - Porn with Plot (PWP)

by Silmarils (semit)



Series: Melkor's Choice [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Melkor x Tulkas, Porn With Plot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semit/pseuds/Silmarils
Summary: To skip to the sexy bits, look for the three asterisks. Tulkas arrives to threaten Melkor. However, soon Melkor blackmails the mighty Tulkas as a jest.Excerpt: Melkor's wrists were held fiercely, and a heavy knee pressed firmly into his midsection in restraint.  Though he could readily escape given the power of the Flame Imperishable, this mock resistance was part of his plan. Indeed, Melkor was stoked with arousal at the unusual restraint—unusual since it was he that normally assumed the Dominant position over others. Without doubt, Tulkas's physical strength and immeasurable hulk far eclipsed that of the Corrupted One.Recap: [I do my best to make most chapters readable as a standalone. Here’s an overview of what has transpired so far] Melkor has discovered and conquered a distant, rich kingdom of men in the far East. On such a kingdom Melkor releases his passions, brutal chaos, and ecstatic violence for his entertainment. Tulkas does not find this plot so entertaining.* * *
Relationships: Gothmog (Lord of Balrogs) & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Tulkas
Series: Melkor's Choice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648705
Kudos: 26





	Blackmail - Porn with Plot (PWP)

“A gift you say?” hand on chin, Melkor mused as he now stood before Yannis and his companion, baring his weight lazily on one leg, “And a gift with such powers? I don’t believe you!” he spoke with a voice of crushing evil that contrasted with his fair countenance. His person was too close to the Malgors and pulsing with power.

“I do speak most true!” Yannis trembled, but was adamant.

Melkor knew he spoke rightly, but only sought to confound and distress the Malgors. Yes, he believes what he says is fact, but is too stupid is he to know the real implications of what he speaks, nor can be grasp what is likely a deep history of such an object. Mortal foolishness.

“If such a thing be true, what rules surround its use? There are always conditions. I could pound such knowledge from your head, or you could offer this information to me freely. I do suggest the second option,” he sighed as though bored.

“No rules, great Lord,” Yannis bowed to give an appearance of deference, “Save that ownership must be willingly transferred from one owner to the next. Mortals can own the Cube, but cannot wield it, and no one in Malgor is immortal to my knowledge. So, we have held the Cube of Guidance in our possession for some time. I know not of its origins, but only know the legend of its effects. History tells us that the owner of the Cube compelled whole armies to leap from heights with soldiers jumping from a cliff one by one. High nobles tore their eyes out or hacked off their own limbs!” He did not add that all held the belief that no good came from the Cube, since always its owner used it for fell deeds.

“Who used the Cube in your legends? Why do you offer such a gift to me, for I am the one who slayed your king and kin?”

“A wizard of old wielded it. I know not the name. As for why, we are a people of trade and of honor. We know that only a great gift would suit one such as you. As for giving it to the one who slayed my king and kin, I cannot undo what was done, though I admit it saddens me,” Yannis clenched his fists in rage at this sinful enemy. He continued “We seek an exchange in kind. Thusly, we ask that you be a just ruler for our people. We ask that you not further defile our great kingdom, and not enslave at least the nobility for I am realistic and know that you may rightly enslave some of the lesser folk. Truly great one,” he flattered with this address, “We only ask that you be fair in your wisdom, and that you ensure our continued prosperity to bolter mutual benefit,” and Yannis presented the opened chest, “It is a gift for your greatness, to show our gratitude,” at this Melkor flicked his eyes down to gaze upon the gift.

Small this token was. Little larger than a playing die, the Cube appeared as though made of glass with a glowing liquid locked inside that shifted in parallel to movement. Melkor knew that it was the small things that often held such power. Imagine if I could command all at mine whim against their wishes—to outmaneuver the cursed Free Will of subjects and Ainur alike! This gift could serve to compliment the power of the Flame Imperishable. Here lies a boon to mine majesty if it does, in fact, do what this wretch claims. If it truly is an object of compelled action, then where others have erred in thought and deed I could henceforth guide them to the right course of action. For this is mine divine right to rule over all Arda and lead its inhabitants. Hmm. I don’t trust these sniveling creatures.

“Need I know any more? Do you withhold information? Do you seek to mislead your new Lord?” and shewed blue eyes narrowed. Once again, Melkor probed the mind of this Malgor for clarity, but still found no falsehood nor deception. The creature in true only desired continued prosperity for his people and for his kin to be free from oppression.

“I know only that the owner of this object need not physically hold it to wield it. Also, though the same intent can be applied to many, intent must be given to one person at a time. Nothing is withheld, great one, and no trickery I intend for my wishes are only for my people,”

With one final moment of hesitation, Melkor accepted the transference of ownership and seized the gift with great lust, “My thanks I give thee,” and he plucked the small object from its securement in the chest to study it, bringing the glowing Cube closer to his eyes as it cast a blue sheen over his face, “But if you speak falsely or attempt to deceive me, then the depths of your sorrow and suffering of your kin will be legendary,” How incredibly foolish and naïve this Malgor is! But perhaps it is simply that their culture is one of trade. I will honor a trade then.

Great laughter now filled the halls as dark thoughts bustled in Melkor’s mind, a laughter to which the fiery Maia joined, “If you speak true, you will see that I am just, fair, and firm. For I am granted this kingdom by divine order. I will thank you if all is fair. I can be honorable if I choose to be, and thusly I will grant you and yours some reprieve. I will have five writs composed with mine seal and sign,” he gestured to Mairon to indicate that the Maia should pen the drafts for his signature and seal, “When completed, the documents will ensure security for you and yours to prosper, to move freely, and meet not aggrievement from mine armies or officers. For you will see, I can be kind and just,” he nodded to the Malgor before renewing the study of the Cube pinched between two fingers.

Wickedly then, dark thoughts clouded Melkor’s being as a light danced across his eyes left to right then back again. “Let us do a trial of sorts,” he alighted with an idea, and his attention flicked to Grayson, the Malgor Captain.

The eyes of the Captain and the Dark Vala met with a palpable tension, “I knew it!” cried the Malgor officer, “I knew that this…usurper would turn the power of the Cube against us,”

“Against you perhaps,” spoke Yannis quietly, for he required all five writs for his family with none to spare for Grayson. Blood came before friendship in such a cruel world. Sorry, my friend, thought he and he lowered shameful eyes.

Melkor laughed again quietly and with the Cube in his left hand, he lifted his right hand with a vile malintent toward the Malgor Captain. A crooked and sinful grin darkened his face, a gaze that revealed a malevolence throbbing under the fair features. With a concentrated focus of thoughts, Melkor endeavored to compel the Captain to injure himself in a most foul manner with his bare hands.

“Master! Watch out!” Mairon’s warning echoed unexpectedly, and Melkor’s eyes widened.

“Ahhh!” Melkor gasped in surprise and sharp pain as his right wrist was squeezed brutally from behind by a mighty hand. A hand too powerful to be that of a Malgor. A hand that could only be of the Valar.

Tulkas.

“Tulkas!” Melkor’s eyes grew wide in recognition and shock at the unforeseen arrival of his enemy, “This is most unwelcome! Stop!” Understandably, Tulkas did not stop nor release Melkor’s wrist and instead gripped only harder, “Ugh!” The hulking warrior towered over the Dark Vala with a powerful, muscular bulk that far exceeded that of Melkor. Although the Dark One’s upper body was strong, other parts of his form were perhaps a bit too thin and in clear contrast to the Warrior Vala’s huge mass of physical power.

“You are most twisted, Melkor,” and as if to mirror his words, he twisted Melkor’s wrist and arm further to elicit a low moan and another hiss of pain, "You will depart from Malgorian, Melkor, and leave these people be!"

“Ugh! You bastard,” hot anger flared from Melkor’s fëa for though he aimed to play a warped game with the Vala Warrior, his pride could scarcely endure the assault.

Now a short, broad sword was pressed against a pale throat, and Melkor cut short his breathing, “What is this, Tulkas. Do you wish to give me death?” he whispered nearly disclosing that should he receive an unhealable mortal injury, he would not be chained in Mandos or brought before Eru, but cease to exist, “I am here rightly and was granted this kingdom justly. You have no claim by Eru to act to injure me. These are my lands. Eru has granted them to me,”

Releasing the wrist, the Vala Warrior jerked his foe backwards and placed a powerful forearm beneath his throat from behind so that now both blade and flesh restrained him. Though filled with fury and trepidation, quickly the mind of the Dark Vala whirred and rapidly his thoughts alighted on a plan to best his greatest rival. “Tulkas,” sensuously he leaned back to press his body into that of the strong one, “If you do question my actions, know that I act justifiably since I was indeed gifted this kingdom by Eru. Here, let me show you my thoughts.”

Carefully then Melkor revealed select portions of his memory of the Oath of Trade to Tulkas. Very deftly so as not to lay all bare, he opened edited bits of the memory to his rival.

“My dearest Melkor," said Eru in the echo of memory he shared, “I have missed you. I created you to add chaos and to offset the other Valar. Great in power and great in discord, you add balance. Melkor, you will rule your kingdom which will extend to Dorthonian in the south, north to the ends of Arda beyond Dor Daidelos, to the mountains and beyond to the farthest east, and all the way to the sea in the west.”

“What is this falsehood you show me?” boomed Tulkas, “I will not be swayed by deceptions, and I would know if Eru granted one such as you this gift! And should I wish, I would gladly usher the end of the body you wear,” he tightened his arm of steel around Melkor’s neck to which the Dark One shifted his stance to gain breath. His hröa screamed for oxygen.

“In this, I do not lie,” he whispered since his respiration was greatly restricted, “I speak truly, for Eru did grant me this. I know not why you do not have this knowledge. This is not my concern,” and a silence fell on all as the gears of Tulkas’s mind turned. Only the strained and rough breaths of the Dark One could be heard along with the quiet retreating footsteps of the Malgors though they could not escape the hall since all routes, including the secret one, were barred by Melkor’s will. Now the Dark Lord executed his cunning as he reached behind his back to place his hands on Tulkas’s waist. Such a move could be interpreted as an act to push his rival back, but the touch was far too erotic as the fingers brushed inwards tantalizingly along the large hip bones. The fingers then began to trail closer to their ultimate target.

It was a defensive move in truth.

With a grunt the Warrior released his captive in disgust at the sexually themed touch to shove him to the throne room floor. Sick fuck! At this Melkor quickly stood to begin a slow retreat in the direction of the throne. Wisely, a just and ready sword remained stilled at the Dark Vala, “Stupid, foolish Tulkas! You know I speak without falsehood but still you threaten me with violence! I will see you on your knees before me!” he taunted and seethed as his hands went to his bruised throat.

Tulkas approached as though stalking prey as Melkor continued his slow backward glide, “I know you fear me which is why you say such things. And why you seek to stoke this incarnation of my hröa with perversion.”

So you think! “Crawl back to your shabby hovel in Valinor!” he jeered, “Malgorian was granted to me rightly! You have no claim to oppose me!” Dangerous was the game Melkor played as Tulkas continued to approach for though the Dark Vala possessed great power, he could not now assess if it exceeded Tulkas's own. Melkor hit a heel on the initial step of the dais in his retreat toward the throne. Backing up the stairs would not be so easy, and Melkor was unarmed save for his power. Though great was his puissance, a sword would feel wonderful in hand.

Unknown to all, it was now that Melkor transported the Cube to a safe location deep within distant Angband. I can use this Cube from afar that fool Malgor said. He must hope he spoke true if he wants to live! If not, no matter! For I must now be more powerful than Tulkas, yes? He can no longer bind me with the Chain of Angainor should he have it, right? Uneasy was his inner dialogue.

“My claim here is to answer the pleading prayers of the Malgors,” and at Tulkas’s words, the back of Melkor’s heel met the throne. Still the broad sword shone brightly and threateningly. Melkor did not wish to have his head severed which would likely not end well, and sought to be rid of this sword! With Melkor now pinned against the throne, Tulkas continued to draw nearer. With one quickening motion, Melkor willed the sword to wrench from the hand of its owner to fly to the furthest reaches of the throne room. Success! Aghast was Tulkas at this power and audacity! Astonished and angry he was at such a disarming for now Tulkas swiftly closed the remaining distance between them with a deep growl.

* * *

A great fist clouted Melkor across the temple with frightening force as the full weight of Tulkas’s body amplified the impact. Although Melkor could have avoided or even mirrored the attack back to the warrior, the Dark Vala endured it as part of his game. Pain was a small price for the entertainment he so craved. All of this was for his enjoyment. All of it!

Feel the impact he did for upon receipt of the terrible blow, Melkor’s head twisted sharply to one side and the back of his head struck the high metal back of the throne with a great clang. Eyes rolling into the sockets, Melkor slid weakly on top of the throne, but he was not fully unconscious. Not yet. Even with the Flame Imperishable in his veins, Tulkas’s great blow was too severe to repress unconsciousness for but a few moments.

In the few seconds before darkness took him, Melkor rapidly transmitted suggestions to Tulkas—thoughts that Tulkas would believe were his own. Compulsions. Desires. Look how easily you bested Melkor! Look at his body. He wants you. You want to debase him by giving him pleasure. Touch him! You deserve it!

As he fell on the throne, Melkor was sure to entice by taking a few calculated risks. He ensured that his head was tilted back over the armrest to expose his whitest and vulnerable neck, that the left side of his chest faced the warrior, and his legs parted to reveal the slight bulge under the black leather of his pants. Finally fading into darkness, conscious thought left him with a sigh, his body fell fully limp, and a pale hand slid weakly to hang off the side of the throne. He was out.

“Kill him!” shouted Grayson seeing the Dark Lord’s arm fall loose.

“Get your sword and cut off his head!” another pleaded.

“Rip his heart out!”

“Bash his head in!”

“Kill that bastard!”

“Silence!” ordered Mairon, “Silence all!” for he knew Melkor’s game.

Tulkas also heard all that was said, but was heedless for the compulsions of the Cube and the heat of his own true desires overrode the pleas of the crowd. Act now on the suggestions Tulkas did for the directions were in line with his true emotions toward Melkor. Their fates were so closely entwined and purposes too blended that such actions felt innate. It was natural to reach down to caress the face of his foe where a bruise began to purple, to brush a kiss across Melkor’s mouth, to trace a thick thumb down the bruised neck and black clad chest.

Melkor moaned now perhaps in pain or perhaps in desire. No matter, for the sound stoked the warrior’s desire greatly. Melkor wants me even now! Even while unawares. See how his legs part for my touch, I will give him what he wants. Such power I have to transform my enemy into my lover. Arousal pulled at the warrior’s loins as he wantonly groped Melkor’s body where he willed. Not often did Tulkas have the occasion for release, and he would seize it from the one he desired above all others.

“What are you doing, man?” called an onlooker.

“That’s the enemy!”

A provocative crescent of pale flesh could be found on Melkor’s form in his midsection where two sections of the leather upper garment met. One piece of leather served to cover his chest and a second piece the lower abdomen. It was at the juncture of the two sections that Tulkas thrust his hand to meet flesh. Exquisite was this sensation for the Dark Lord’s skin was unexpectedly warm and delightfully smooth. “Hmmm. Melkor,” Now the warrior pushed the enemy’s knees further apart and after a pause to savor the moment, glided his fingers over the crotch. It was only a few moments of light touches and exploration above the garments that Tulkas felt how Melkor’s cock lay and he thumbed the tip beneath the leather.

A quiet moan heralded the return of the Dark One’s consciousness. Hearing Melkor's sigh, Tulkas placed a firm hand on each of his enemy’s shoulders for violent protests were sure to follow. Follow they did, as Melkor continued his play acting. He was quite good at such falsehoods of actions, and well-practiced he was for he thrashed about roughly in mock protest with a gnashing of teeth, feral eyes, and black hair flying wildly.

“What are you doing to me?!” but his wrists were held fiercely, and a heavy knee pressed firmly into his midsection in restraint. Though he could readily escape given the power of the Flame Imperishable, this mock resistance was part of his plan. Indeed, Melkor was stoked with arousal at the unusual restraint—unusual since it was he that normally assumed the Dominant position over others. Without doubt, Tulkas's physical strength and immeasurable hulk far eclipsed that of the Corrupted One.

“Please do stop resisting, Melkor, for I do not wish to harm you,” and Melkor feigned defiance for quite some time, complete with biting, growling, kicking, bouts of power, and the like. In this wonderful game, Melkor again projected lecherous images to Tulkas. Transmitted were depictions of the warrior’s mouth surrounding and fellating Melkor’s member, the Dark Vala howling in protest and defiant pleasure. The visions were tinged with thoughts that Tulkas was victorious! Giving Melkor such pleasure was his right! You fool!

Such images pushed Tulkas over the edge of passion for he now yanked clumsily at the leather lacings of Melkor’s britches to free his cock. The erect member was instantly in Tulkas’s mouth which elicited a wild gasp from the Dark Lord. The Warrior Vala without pause slid to his knees to pleasure the other as Melkor moved to sit properly on the throne.

Unskilled and fumbling were Tulkas's attempts, but the warrior was passionate in his naivity. Pleased was Melkor at the novice efforts. Skilled though the Dark One was in sexual arts, Melkor loved it always! Yes do it! It was incredibly arousing as the little bumps on warrior's tongue licked the slit of the Dark Lord's cock. Oh fuck yes!

It was then then Melkor met the eyes of his fiery Maia below for this was his plan all along. To Mairon he spoke via thought alone, As I said before, I would see Tulkas on his knees before me!! And so, now it comes to pass!!

“Oh, Tulkas!” and the warrior cupped Melkor’s balls to drive only more rapture. Melkor leaned back against the throne, closed his eyes in blissful satisfaction, licked his lips, and gloried in his pleasure.

Still, Melkor had a more insidious plan for once again he compelled other actions from the Warrior Vala. “Come now, let me now service you,” he was lecherous, “I want to. It’s meant to be. It is right,” whispered Melkor, and thusly Tulkas stopped his motions to assume the position projected into his mind. He bent over the padded left armrest of the throne to assume the stance of a bottom. Lovely!

“Carir,” Melkor snapped to the elf slave, “Bring the phial. You know the one,” and the frail creature who had been watching with wide eyes complied, “Hmmm… I knew you’d have some on your person, slave,” he petted the thrall briefly while a heedless Tulkas remained bent over as though entranced.

Oiling himself and the entrance, he placed a finger at the threshold, “Do you want this?”

“i do” sighed the warrior, “For so long I have desired this,”

“As have I,” and he slid one digit into the opening. Carefully Melkor did this, for he felt generous. For now. Why should I care if I hurt him? Hmm. No matter.

Tulkas may have never been penetrated for he was very, very tight. He was a Vala, so cleanliness was of no issue. They both were Gods. Still, even one digit seemed to pain the warrior. Melkor watched him with interest, looking to get a vantage of his face. He slicked a second finger inside and soon began to scissor it with the first. Tulkas grunted.

Fuck this! I’m going in!

With another bit of oil, Melkor positioned himself against the still tight opening and popped the head of his cock through the tight ring. At this Tulkas grunted and threw his head back.

Oh, how Melkor wanted to ram himself in to the hilt, to wildly fuck him, to pound to climax and release, but he held back for this would ruin his plan. Again, Melkor sought out the gaze of Mairon and they both smiled. I love you, little one, he thought, and the Maia heard and blinked his eyes slowly in acknowledgement. 

The crowd looked on with horrified faces. Never before had any witnessed an act so lewd, so foul, and so public. Should a Malgor perform such an act he would be unceremoniously put to death. To Melkor, after so many repeated sessions of exhibitionism, the display only further aroused him, and he was dripping with sinful ecstasy at the witnesses to this forbidden penetration.

Now Melkor thrusted inwards a bit more and began a slow, swallow rhythm. Oh, so tight! And he slapped the muscled ass of the warrior and massaged the huge, tan thighs that seemed so dark when compared to the Dark Lord’s fairest skin. Ever so slowly, Tulkas began to loosen and relax which allowed the Dark Lord to drive deeper and deeper.

Next the ultimate part of Melkor’s plan took shape, for he changed the angle of his thrusts and took to a shallower drive to strike against the warrior’s prostate.

“Oh Eru!” Tulkas nearly screamed. Never before had he felt such pleasure, and he turned to gaze at Melkor who winked at him, black hair flowing free and wild around both their bodies, “Ah yes! Melkor, please!”

Here now, Melkor applied an old trick that he called ‘pleasure mirroring’ in his mind. In this pleasure mirroring, each bit of pleasure that Tulkas felt, the Dark Lord would feel it and revel in it himself, then mirror it back to Tulkas again intensified by two. When the victim would feel this doubled pleasure, Melkor would do the same once more to quadruple the ecstasy. Then on to eight times, then sixteen. And the Dark Lord would feel it all plus his own pleasure! This was the ultimate in rapture. Still, the escalation would not multiply to infinity. There were limits, for there was a point where the sensations could go no higher. At this point, the ecstasy was akin to the greatest sensation of pleasure possible in all of creation. Supreme bliss! Melkor loved it and closed his eyes in delight as pleasure consumed him utterly.

Tulkas was gasping and absolutely enraptured. All the warrior could do was moan and shutter as he received Melkor's dark attentions.

There was a slight pause as Melkor withdrew for a moment, then the pleasure continued. 

“Oh, Melkor!” Tulkas was a mess of ecstasy and now shamelessly thrust backward and angled himself to ensure that the cock inside him touched the exquisite bundle of nerves as he rapidly approached orgasm.

“Tulkas?” called the voice of Melkor distantly and the owner of that name opened his eyes.

Strange. The direction of Melkor's voice was not behind him, but in front of him. Tulkas’s eyes found the source of the soynd. Melkor? Some distance away and fully clothed, the Dark Vala leaned his back against a wall, one knee bent and one foot placed flat against the wall in a casual stance. He grinned crookedly and with joyful evil.

In a panic, Tulkas looked behind him to see what cock was now driving him to climax if Melkor was so distant.

An elf. An elf who grinned wickedly at him was fucking him to the pinnacle of pleasure in place of Melkor, “No! What?” and now the warrior's hröa betrayed him for his balls were already tight as climax gripped him. The pleasure was immense as still driven by Melkor’s power, an unreal ecstasy throbbed from Tulkas's loins to shake his body again, and again, and again!

Now he could feel the balls of the Eldar slapping into his ass shudder as the hot warmth of elf-seed filled him.

When the rapture began to lift, the Eldar slapped his ass hard. Twice. Once on each muscular cheek. Then the elf laughed softly for he was gleefully complicit in this act of debauchery.

Laughter. Tulkas’s eyes fell on the Dark Lord, then on the elf, then on Melkor’s red haired Maia. All were enjoying themselves at his expense and very pleased at their deception.

“Oh, that was rich, Tulkas!” Melkor was scarcely able to speak amid his peals of glee. “And I do believe my elf Carir adored it when I passed you over to him! I do try to be generous as a good Master. And what’s even better, I’ve made a record of it all with my power!”

"A recording of this act?" all confusion was Tulkas as he shamefully righted his garb.

The sound of Tulkas’s previous grunts of pleasure filled the throne room though the sound came not from the warrior. Melkor had indeed made a record of all that went on.

“Shall I give this... documentation to all the Valar? To your Maiar? Or perhaps to your wife, Nessa? Yes, to Nessa!” So wonderful, he thought.

“You sick bastard!” the warrior was a livid red, “I’ll kill you!”

“How about you simply leave us alone, hmm? For even now I have made many copies of the recording.”

The elf bravely and disrespectfully smacked Tulkas again on the bum before wisely retreating to Melkor's protection.

“Get out and never return!” shouted Mairon.

“Do go, Tulkas and leave us be!” laughed Melkor, “I think you know that is the wisest course of action. I’ll send your wretched sword to you. Go!”

Purple-faced and fuming, Tulkas’s expression changed to a more serious demeanor as he collected himself, “Melkor,” he questioned softly to be met with a raised eyebrow, “Why did you do such a thing? Why trick me thusly? Why replace yourself with an elf and document evidence of your foul and most evil deed? Why store proof of your own deceptive nature?”

“The answer is obvious if you but think for one moment," he tapped his forehead, "Think now. What choice did I have? You attacked me. You sought to break mine wrist, you put a sword to mine throat, you choke me, you threatened to destroy mine hröa, and you struck me. Right here you did this deed of violence,” and he gestured to the bruise on his face that he had not yet opted to heal. “Always the Valar believe I lie, that I am in the wrong. It is not so! I was granted this land rightly!”

“And were you not about to do great bodily harm to this mortal for your own enjoyment only?” Tulkas waved an arm toward the Malgors huddling with fear, “Were it not for my arrival you would have done a terrible deed to that mortal,”

“Your arrival was coincidental. Mortals are but insects! My patience ends! And you do not wish to see me angered for I tire of your presence. Begone with you!” a hand of dismissal waved.

Setting his jaw firmly, the warrior issued a pointed look of contempt at his rival before departing flash of his red power. Bested, ashamed, and confused he was.

Turning to the elf after the departure of the Tulkas, “Glorious, Carir! Excellent job. You shall be rewarded!” he praised. Even Mairon who abhorred the elf slave agreed that the thrall had done well in this jest.


End file.
